


The Life of a Rooster

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of one big happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> I made this poem for my literature class and I wanted to see what others thought about it.

Once upon a midnight, very snowy, wind forever blowing  
Were men of Rooster Teeth, and swords out of sheathes  
Miles fell, Burnie cried, Blaine yelled as Aaron died  
Meg's eyes rolled as Barb's heart took a toll  
Kerry sat idly by as still as a dead fly  
Gus shook his head when Aaron played dead

Through the back door, sitting on the floor  
A young Gavin Free who needed to pee  
Michael yelled, "My boi!" As Geoff treated him like a toy  
Ryan the "Mad King" had most of the blame  
Every time him and Lindsay played a game  
Whilst Jack and Ray went on a shopping spree

Behind the arts were Pat and Matt  
Gus and Burnie needed lab rats  
Michael and Gavin wanted to leave  
And join the guys on their shopping spree  
Lindsay said, "No! Michael can't go!"  
Even if everything was free  
Gavin cried, Meg slapped his cheek

Arryn Z. watched from beyond the sidelines  
Remembering the better times  
In the 2000 teens  
Everyone was skinny and Monty was alive  
That's when Kara, full of energy  
Jumped on her back and they fell like a sack

Miles was painting, Chris was blind dating  
Burnie was speaking, Joel was sleeping  
Both Arryn and Aaron pushed his mattress into the river  
The digits on their paychecks starting to quiver  
Gus shook his head and walked away  
Sighing to himself, "What a day."

The crew of Rooster Teeth work in more ways than one  
A day full of fun and always on the run  
A time of peace and work hours in need  
Shows are made, no matter the pay  
Comedy is ensued even for children in school  
One last thing before the day is through  
Buy a sponsorship, it'll make you cool!


End file.
